dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter's Kill List/Video Games
For the main article and the list based on the TV Series continuity, see Dexter's Kill List. For the list based on Novels/Comics continuity, see Dexter's Kill List (Novels/Comics). This Kill List is a collection of characters killed by Dexter Morgan in the video games. While they are mostly based on TV series continuity, due to some level of interactiveness, plot can be changed by player so they cannot be counted as canon and will be listed separately here. Direct Kills First Box 1. [[Mary|'Mary']] - 1st blood slide. Stabbed in chest. (Dexter: The Game) 2'. Alex Timmons' - 2nd blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. (Dexter: The Game) 3. [[Gene Marshall|'Gene Marshall']] - 3rd blood slide. "Sliced to pieces with a power saw." (Dexter: The Game) 4. [[Cindy Landon|'Cindy Landon']] - 4th blood slide. Cut in half with a chainsaw. (Dexter: The Game) 5. [[Mike Donovan|'Mike Donovan']] - 5th blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw (knife or cleaver can be chosen). (Dexter: The Game) 6. [[Jamie Jaworski|'Jamie Jaworski']] - 6th blood slide. Decapitated with a cleaver (knife or power saw can be chosen). (Dexter: The Game) (Note: Can be left alive in the game.) 6/7/8. [[Xandro Lopez|'Xandro Lopez']] or Sergei Schevchenko - 7th blood slide. Cleaver, knife or power saw can be chosen. (Dexter: The Game) (Note: Only one of them can be killed, other one will be left alive (though, in case of Lopez being killed Schevchenko will be free of charges while he's actually an unrelated murderer) Second Box 8. [[Matt Davis|'Matt Davis']] - ? blood slide. Stabbed in the chest. (Dexter Interactive Investigation) 9. [[Ben and Roger|'Ben']] - 39th blood slide. Heart stopped with a defibrillator. (Dexter Slice of Life) 10'. Roger' - 40th blood slide. Heart stopped with a defibrillator. (Dexter Slice of Life) 11. [[Joe Walker|'Joe Walker']] - 41st blood slide. Skull crushed with a hammer, and stabbed in the chest. (Dexter Slice of Life) 12. [[Julio Benes|'Julio Benes']] - 42nd blood slide. Throat slashed. (Dexter Slice of Life) 13. [[Walter Kenney|'Walter Kenney']] - 43rd blood slide. Suffocated with a pillow. (Dexter Slice of Life) 14. [[Nick|'Nick']]' -' Drowned in the river he was baptized in. No blood taken. (Dexter Slice of Life) 15. [[Norm|'Norm']] - Stabbed with a pitchfork. No blood taken. (Dexter Slice of Life) 16. [[Steve Dorsey|'Steve Dorsey']] - Stabbed in the stomach. No blood taken. (Dexter Slice of Life) 17. [[Beth Dorsey|'Beth Dorsey']] - Trapped in a room with her gas bomb. No blood taken. (Dexter Slice of Life) 18'. Alberto -' Stabbed in the stomach with a harpoon. No blood taken. (Dexter Slice of Life) 19. [[Travis Marshall|'Travis Marshall']] - Stabbed in the chest. Blood slide broken, final slide taken. (Dexter Slice of Life) 20. Jordan Lee youtube - ? ("Dexter: The Game 2") Indirect Deaths *[[Bo Caldwell|'Bo Caldwell']] - Death row inmate for 17 years, whose lawyers won an appeal and the evidence was asked to be reexamined with modern forensic equipment. Dexter was the one to re-exam it and he confirmed that Caldwell was guilty. Dexter thought of freeing him and "introducing himself" for dodging justice but decided against it. Dexter is still partially responsible, because his evidence led Caldwell to an electric chair. (Dexter: The Game) *[[Rebecca Mitchell|'Rebecca Mitchell']] - Committed suicide due to her mother's constant verbal abuse, which stemmed from Arthur's "disappearance." (Dexter Slice of Life) *[[Sally Mitchell|'Sally Mitchell']] - Murdered by Jonah Mitchell after Rebecca's suicide. (Dexter Slice of Life) *[[Trent Casey|'Trent Casey']] - Unwittingly led Travis Marshall to the college where he taught. (Dexter Slice of Life) Animals Killed: *'Stone Crabs' - Dexter kills at least two dozen of such at the Crab Shack to eat them. (Interesting enough, in the series it's only shown that Rita did it, although it's implied that Dexter also killed at least one). (Dexter: The Game) Other Interactions: *[[Jaworski's Dog|'Jamie Jaworski's Dog']] - notably avoided injuring it (in contrast with animal-killing behavior in his childhood), instead quickly closing the door of the room. (Dexter: The Game) Attempted Victims *[[Brother Sam|'Brother Sam']] - Dexter stalks him to his house, where he supposedly shoots and kills Nick. Dexter then follows Sam to his garage, where he intends to use the M99 on him. However, Sam is alerted of Dexter's presence by the dog, Eli, and takes Dexter into the garage, revealing that Nick is alive and well, and that it was him who shot at Sam. (Dexter Slice of Life) *[[Leo Hernandez|'Leo Hernandez']] - Dexter tracked him to his house, and waited for him to come out so he could kill him. However, Mike Anderson and some other cops showed up, and a shootout ensued that ended in his death. (Dexter Slice of Life) *[[Jonah Mitchell|'Jonah Mitchell']] - Confronted him in a hardware store and attempted to kill him. However, after Jonah reveals that Rebecca Mitchell killed herself because of their mother's obsession with their father, and that he killed her because of this, Dexter decides to spare him, despite Jonah begging to be killed.(Dexter Slice of Life) Stalked *[[Xandro Lopez|'Xandro Lopez']]' '''or Sergei Schevchenko - suspects on Robert Marelli case, of which only one can be killed during the game. (Dexter: The Game) Endangered *[[Bo Caldwell|'Bo Caldwell''']] - Death row inmate for 17 years whose lawyers won an appeal and the evidence was asked to be reexamined with modern forensic equipment. Dexter was the one to re-exam it and he found out that Caldwell was guilty. Dexter thought of freeing him and "introducing himself" for dodging justice but later decided to let things lie. (Dexter: The Game) *Milton Davidson - Dexter considered "making space for him in his slide collection" but he was already in custody for a minor crime when Dexter discovered he was guilty for a murder. Never the less, Dexter still had him on the radar even after ("He'll go away for a long time, but if he'll ever released...") (Dexter: The Game) * Aaron Jayce, Candy Johnson, Don Jacobs, Don Levanthal, Hal Thompson, Larry Fogge, Jess Shirtleff - Suspects in New York Serial Killer case. (Dexter Interactive Investigation) Related Pages * Dexter Interactive Investigation * Dexter Slice of LifeDexter Slice of Life * Dexter: The Game * Dexter's Kill List (TV series) References Category:Lists Category:Kill Lists Category:Characters (Games) Category:Video Games Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed by Dexter (Games) Category:Murder Victims (Games) Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter